Tell Me That You Love Me
by Amethyste13
Summary: PamxTara. That's all I'm going to say. Read it or don't. It has the other characters in this story also.
1. Hurt Is The Worst Feeling

Tara POV

I was sitting in the back of the car when Pam was trying to get comfortable. I was staring out the window admiring the dark starry night when I felt something on my lap. I looked down to see that Pam was laying her head on it. I smiled before looking out the window again.

"Tara?" She asked, taking my right hand.

"Hm?"

"You burned yourself for me. Why?"

I stopped staring out the window to look at my beautiful maker. Using my left hand, I caressed her cheek.

"I had to see you." I whispered.

I feel her hand touch my cheek and I melt into it. She pulls me down and gives me a kiss. It was passionate and I could feel all the emotions she was feeling. Loved, happy, relieved. I pull away to scrutinize her gorgeous face.

"I was worried. I thought I wouldn't see you again." She spoke softly.

"Don't say that. I was the one worried. I thought that I wouldn't see you again. If I had to live without you, I couldn't be able to because you are what I look forward to every night. You are the one that saved me. I didn't like it at first but now I do because I am falling in love with you."

"I am the one that is falling in love with you." She drawled.

I leaned down to give her another kiss. When we pulled away, Pam'a face went from happy to irritated. She sat up with one knee up to her chest while the other was on the floor. Her head then turned the direction to the front.

"What?!" She said through clenched teeth, annoyed.

I followed Pam's gaze to find Jessica looking at you, smiling widely. I laugh softly to myself.

"I want to as-"

"No."

"But y-"

"I don't need to. Whatever you will ask, the answer is no."

"What if I asked if you love Tara?" Jessica spoke quickly.

That made Pam shut her mouth. I was curious as to what she was going to say so I looked towards her. She looked away and out the window.

"Pam, answer the question." Eric said, looking through the rear view mirror.

She looks at Eric, angrily.

"You released me." Pam huffed, folding her arms.

"It doesn't matter. You will still follow my commands whether or not I released you. You were in love with me, remember."

"What's the answer?" I spoke.

She looks at me as Eric got to a stop. Everyone had all their eyes fixed on her. She was so irritated and looked out the window.

"Pam?" I said, softly.

She pretended not to acknowledge me. I got closer to her but she held her hand out preventing me to get closer. That hurt my feelings. I knew that everyone could feel my pain but said nothing. They turned around and Eric began to drive again. I went back to my seat and stared out the window. A flow of blood falling down my cheeks.

Sookie POV

I knew that everyone could feel what Tara was feeling vampire or not. I wanted to comfort her but I decided not to because I thought that she would need time alone. The ride to wherever Eric was taking us was silent. No one spoke but we could hear some sniffles. We knew it was from Tara. After a couple more minutes, Eric stopped the car and got out. We did the same thing and Tara rushed inside of the house.

"Come on, this is where we will be staying until we know it's safe." Eric said, as we walked into the house.

He showed us to the room and we could hear the shower running.

"I'm going to check to see if she's okay. I can hear her crying." Jessica said, walking away.

Pam said nothing and retreated to a room. Eric and Nora showed us to our rooms.

Jessica POV

"Tara?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"I know you aren't showering so please open the door."

I hear footsteps get closer to the door and it opened. Tara's face was covered in blood. I instantly hugged her.

"She said that she was falling in love with me."

"We heard. Sookie and Jason might not have but we did. Eric and I are rooting for you two. When you two kissed in that cell, it made me so happy. We could hear your conversation and it made me smile. I ruined it and I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I would've done the same thing and she still wouldn't have answered. That's not what hurt me. What hurt me was that she didn't even want me to be close to her. That's what killed me. I love her and to not know if she loves me back hurts. She was an amazing maker and she taught me things. She always watched me and I could feel her getting jealous and overprotective when someone talked to me or said something nasty. She was there for me. She cared for me."

"I think she loves you but she doesn't want to admit it because you know her. She's so bitchy all the time."

"Yeah but that's what made me fall for her." Tara sighed.

"The sun is coming up so we should head to sleep."

She turned off the shower and grabbed my hand when I held it towards her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you Jessica. For being a great friend even when you talk a lot."

"I'm sorry. I don't have many friends."

"It's okay. I like it because I need a vampire friend that I can pour my feelings out to without getting judged."

"No problem."

We got in our coffins and headed for sleep. Closing her coffin, she began to cry once again.


	2. I Release You

Sookie POV

It was close to nighttime and I hear the shutters open revealing a beautiful dark night. I made some breakfast for Jason and I. The basement door opens and I see Eric walk out.

"That smells really good."

When he finished, Tara and Jessica ran up using their speed. It kinda startled me. Then there was Jason who slammed the door, scaring me even more.

"Stop scaring me!"

"Sorry." They all murmured.

"Where's Pam?" I asked.

"She's somewhere in the house. I can feel her around."

I nod before fixing a plate for Jason. I heated up the true bloods that Eric had before giving it to them. They thanked me and I just nodded curtly.

XxxxxxxxX

Pam POV

I was sitting in the library where I would stay to clear my head. I would read these books until I felt calm. What happened yesterday hurt. I made my progeny hurt. I can still feel her in pain and how she cried until she fell asleep. It kills me but I couldn't say it. I wanted to but I just couldn't. How can I make this up to her? My knees were to my chest now and I laid on top of my arms that were on top of my knees. I wanted to see her but I can't. I cause her too much pain. I felt tears run down and I quickly wiped them away. I stood up and just leaned on the bookshelf.

"Talk to her."

I open my eyes and looked to where the voice came from. I knew who it was.

"Why does it matter to you?" I drawled.

"Pam, you are my progeny and she is yours. I know that you feel her hurting because I can feel yours. I can see how bad she is hurting and it's not in comparison to yours. She's a baby vamp and she has more pain in her than she should."

"I caused it anyway. I can't make things right. I don't know how."

He slowly walked over to me and put one hand on my cheek.

"You have taught her well like I taught you well. I want you to do what you think is right. You have to at least talk to her. I know you love her because I can feel how strong it is when you look at her. Last night, I could feel the passion and love that you felt for her. It's different from how you loved me. Take her for a walk and talk about it."

I groan and pushed myself off the bookshelf. I head out the door to where Tara was.

"Tara?"I asked.

No answer.

"Tara."

No answer.

"Stop being so damn stubborn and just answer!"

"I have nothing to say to you."

She didn't even look at me. I could feel myself get irritated.

"Don't make me command you."

Her hands pressed against her ear as she screamed, "No!"

"Get your ass outside now."

She stood up angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. She was mumbling something under her breath but I could hear it and she knew that. I rubbed my temples as she waited outside for me.

"What the fuck do you want, vampire Barbie." She hissed.

"Walk with me."

"No thanks."

I see her trying to walk back into the house. I sighed before saying the thing she despises.

"As your maker, I command you to walk with me."

She screamed but started to walk with me. I could feel her blood boiling.

"Fucking bitch." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes and we continued to walk.

"I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry. I can be a bitch a-"

"You are a bitch."

"Anyway, I can be a bitch and I will hurt your feelings. All those things that I said were true. I am falling in love with you but I can't. I love Eric an-"

She cuts me off, "Don't even think of saying anything. I can feel how you feel about Eric. I will never be him and I will never want to be him. I'm not going to be a cold hearted person such as himself. I appreciate what you did for me, I do. I want you to release me. I'm tired of being your fucking slave. I don't know what you feel but I know that I love you. So do me a favor and just release me. I don't want to hurt anymore than I do right now. I would rather be in Bon Temps than be here with you."

"I'm not going to release you darlin."

"Don't call me that. Just fucking release me damn it."

Her tone of voice changed and it startled me a bit. Knowing that I will regret this, I said the words she wanted to hear.

"As your maker, I release you."

I was choking back tears as I watched her walk away. When I followed her, she was hugging Sookie, who was crying.

"One thing Pam. I told you to do ONE thing." Eric yelled.

I ignored him and walked away. After Tara said her goodbye, she left. I curled up into a ball in an empty dark room and began to cry. I feel arms surround me and I knew that it was Eric. I lean into his chest and just cried.

XxxxxxX

Tara POV

As I left the house, I could feel the pain that Pam was in. I feel tears of blood roll down my face but I didn't care. Using my vampire speed, I went back to Bon Temps and stood at the doorstep of my cousin's house. I knocked on his door and I could hear his cussing as he got out of bed.

"Why in the hell you knocking on my door at such an hour?!"

His eyes widen when he saw my face. He pulled me into a hug and I smile, hugging him back.

"Where the fuck you been?"

"Saved someone then regretted it."

"Come in. You look fucked up."

I entered the house and he sat me on his couch.

"The only place you can sleep is my closet."

"I don't really care. I just really want to be here."

"Hey bitch, you ain't gonna forget to tell me all the fucked up shit that happened."

"Okay." I said, before watching him walk back to bed.

Looking at the time, I realized that it was almost dawn. I walked into Lafayette's room and went into his closet. Luckily, the floor was cleared. I laid there for awhile as I felt Pam's hurting emotion. As much as I wanted to see her, I couldn't. Not after making her release me. That hurt the most for Pam. I know it did because I saw the look in her eyes. The last thing before I went to sleep was having my mind occupied by my maker.


End file.
